


Prepare for Trouble

by allietheepic7



Series: Untraveled Road Universe [11]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Death, Brothers, M/M, Wade Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allietheepic7/pseuds/allietheepic7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Wade wanted was a little bit of sexy times with Spidey. Is that too much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepare for Trouble

“NO!” Harry screamed, complete with a girly foot stomp. “I don’t wanna leave to stay with Blind Al! She makes me do chores and my homework and she smells! Nononononono!”

Wade held his hands up in an attempt to placate his brother.

{Just leave so we can fuck Spidey!}

[When did we learn the word “placate?”]

{I don’t know! I’m just horny!}

[But I thought Daredevil was last chapter?]

“Now, Hare-bear, you’re just going to be gone for a few hours—”

Harry’s screams increased in pitch and the lights flickered dangerously. Suddenly, the window behind our favorite Merc shattered inward. One of the pieces stabbed Wade in the back and the last thing he saw was Harry’s sobbing face.

[Betrayed by our own skyline.]

{We should sue.}

“Who’d you piss off this time?” Wade peeled his face off the familiar wood floor. Death, as usual, was sitting behind the piles of papers on her desk, furiously scribbling something down. It made sense; all the peeps dying was sure to give anyone a massive amount of paperwork.

“Heya, Death!” Deadpool waved miserably. “I pissed off my brother.”

Her pen stopped. “Brother?”

“Yeah, I never did get around to telling you about him, did I? He’s a cutie-pattootie. I adopted him 3 years ago from some…unfortunate clients.”

“What’s his name?”

[Wouldn’t she want to know why he killed us?]

{Or how? Cuz I’m still trying to figure out how that happened. That so didn’t have anything to do with snakes.}

“His name’s Harry. I have a picture if you want it.” He fished out his wallet and gave her a small Polaroid. It was nothing. Wade had millions of these things in his picture album.

Death took the picture. It was hard to get emotions from a fleshless skeleton but Wade would swear she looked…amused. Huh. “Thank you.”

“No probs. Later Deathy! See you on the flip side!” Wade faded away, back into the living realm.

“Harry, huh?”

{I heard that!}

[Heard what?]

{I don’t know.}


End file.
